A large amount of consumer healthcare information is routinely collected by healthcare providers, insurance providers, government agencies, researchers and other institutions. Even though much of the information is stored electronically, analyzing the information to improve health care delivery generally involves extensive efforts to identify appropriate data sources and to secure access to the data sources. Useful healthcare information may be stored on diverse computer networks and data storage systems, which may often be difficult or impossible to access for research purposes. Refining or expanding research efforts to analyze different parameters may often involve repeated efforts to access different data sources. Due to these and other difficulties, useful data representations that are suitable to support decisions for healthcare resource allocation in various communities have heretofore been scarce.